villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tom Jessup
Thomas "Tom" Jessup is the secondary antagonist of the 2015 comedy Ted 2. He was portrayed by John Carroll Lynch, who also played Twisty the Clown in American Horror Story: Freak Show, and Sheriff Bob Ryan in the 2003 thriller film Gothika. Alongside Donny, Tom also wants Ted so they can manufacture more live teddy bears like him, and make a lot of money. He is also Donny's former boss and manager at the Hasbro toy company, and former arch-enemy of Ted. Role Tom Jessup is first introduced talking with his employees about the Comic Con Presentations, that is until we see Donny talking awkwardly about the fresh cakes in the urinal, thus making a complete embarrassment in front of his boss and the CEO Members of Hasbro, before walking away and resuming their conversation. While Tom Jessup is busy reviewing the Comic-Con presentations, Donny hears about Ted's imminent court case on the news, and he decides to use this to his advantage by convincing him to hire their best lawyer to ensure that Ted loses this case, and that he retains his status as property. He also wants Mr. Jessup to capture Ted and to study him in the hopes of discovering the secret to creating more live teddy bears. He seems reluctant at first, but eventually he agrees to his plan, only on one condition, to keep the whole scheme a secret, that nobody at Hasbro must know about this until they have successfully captured Ted, to which Donny agrees. After Donny knocks Ted out unconscious, he finds Mr. Jessup, and interrupts his presentation to go to their secret hideout. But before Donny could cut him open with a kitchen knife, John and Samantha arrive at Comic Con. Then Mr. Jessup backs out of the confrontation, and doesn't want any involvement with his plan, and tells Donny that he is on his own, and he doesn't want to wind up in any serious trouble. Samantha asks him who he is, to which he lies about his identity. "I work for Mattel." He possibly did this, so he wouldn't get fired. He is never seen or heard from ever again for the rest of the film. What happens to him afterwards is clearly unknown, he may have eventually found out about Donny's involvement with the police at Comic Con on the news, and his arrest. So it is implied that Tom may have had a change of heart, and that he more than likely fired Donny due to his illegal actions against Ted who is now an authorized citizen of Boston. Gallery Tom Jessup.png|Tom's meeting with Donny. Tom's evil grin.jpg|Tom's evil grin 20170606_194322.jpg|Tom's evil grin 20170606_194405.jpg|Tom's evil glare 20170606_194430.jpg|Tom abandons ship Trivia *There is a running gag where Tom Jessup gets Donny's name wrong, instead of calling him by his actual name, he refers to him as "Danny", or "Dan". *The reason why Mr. Jessup may have teamed up with Donny was because he wanted his company to make a billion dollars, and become rich. Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Male